


【RPS】【绫野刚/山田孝之】居无定所

by pdddyxl



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl





	【RPS】【绫野刚/山田孝之】居无定所

RPS注意/我不是他们…OOC是在所难免的/弃权声明他们都不属于我/望阅读愉快

现在应该是可以放松警惕的时间，虽然不知道为什么，但是山田孝之是这么认为的，本来坐在他对面和他拼酒的绫野刚迷迷糊糊的蜷缩在了自家的沙发上，呼吸均匀的仿佛真的熟睡了过去，如果换做是在小栗旬家的话，每次喝到凌晨想要睡一会什么的，绫野刚基本上都是背对着大家蜷缩起身子，自己面对着沙发靠背很浅的稍微睡过去片刻，但是此刻他却是面对着山田孝之的，并且小孩子似的毫无防备的闭着眼睛。这反而让山田孝之有点不能确定他是不是真的睡着了，所以他没敢轻举妄动，只是先放下了举到唇边得杯子，低头却发现桌上桌下都已经被他们喝空的酒瓶堆满了，烟灰缸里拧着无数根他们吸掉的香烟，桌角还放着对方经常带在身边的墨镜，墙上挂着的时钟不知不觉间就已经指到了后半夜，或许真的到了该睡觉的时候了，可惜他还清醒的要命，就算喝了那么多酒也只有淡淡的醉意涌上来，这样仿佛四下无人过分安静的状态很容易就让他产生一种自己很寂寞的错觉。他有些无奈的抚上自己的框镜，想把眼镜摘下来，让有自己些酸痛的眼睛能稍微放松一下，但却在抬眼时无意间看到了躺在他对面的那个男人毫无防备的睡脸，这让他忍不住小小的叹了一口气，又把自己想要摘掉眼镜的手收了回来，不得不承认这样轻易的被眼前那人改变想法的感觉，让他多少有些挫败，所以作为补偿，他放任自己发愣一般的盯着那个男人看了一会。其实这一点都不符合山田孝之的常态啊，原本他是个极其热爱脑内思考的男人，就算是平时自己深夜随便走到家附近的居酒屋吃吃夜宵喝喝酒，他也会注意着旁人说的话，自己在自己的脑中思考个不停，肚子里酝酿着大段大段的台词，大概是工作使然，几年前就算是自己在家一个人看看电视，他也会想着如何把夸张的广告词用正常语调说出来，不管怎么说，他大概就是个无法让自己大脑停下来，无时无刻不在思考演绎着什么的男人。  
但是也就那么几分钟吧，山田孝之的脑内仿佛瞬间就没了声音，就那样空荡荡的什么都没想的看着眼前的人，但是很快他就从这个异常状态中脱离出来了，琐碎的事情再次涌入了大脑，他想着或许今天的聚会没什么意思吧，又或者最近大家工作都太忙了，叫过来的想热闹一下的几个人都早早就回去了，只剩下他被眼前这个人拽到家里来拼酒续杯。这明明不是他的本意，如果放在原来的话，他是很适应和眼前这个男人独处的，喝酒的时候会自觉主动的灌醉自己，真的喝醉了就会冲他抱怨，这时候只要安慰一下就好了，但是最近他们好像也有一段时间没见了，要怎么和原来那样熟络他已经有点忘了。今天的月光淡淡的好像很合适他们现在这样的的状态，屋子里没开大灯，窗帘也没有完全拉上，只有月光混着路灯的灯光照进来，屋内虽然光线很暗却不至于完全看不清楚，或许是因为这幅光景的缘故，让他感觉就算是喝醉酒这么有重量感的事，眼前那人身上还是笼罩着他总说的奇妙的空气感。本来还在放纵自己的思绪在那些无所谓的事情上游离，结果沙发那边传来的细碎声响，马上就让山田孝之触电一般紧张的移开了自己的目光，下意识的重新拿起了酒杯，虽然他知道在喝了这么多酒光线又这么暗的状态下，绫野刚可能根本不会发现自己在看着他，就算真的注意到了，对方也不会发现此刻他异于平时的表情，尽管如此他还是下意识的将自己真实的样子掩饰了起来，假装四下环顾着对方的公寓，对于一个独居男人来说，这样的房间还算干净整洁，只是略显空荡了，除了必要的生活用品基本上没什么多余的摆设，他还记得之前那人说自己家从来不会摆放什么储存着记忆的东西，现在他觉得对方家里也没有放多少有生命气息的东西，除了那把放在角落里一看就承载着特殊意义的吉他。  
屋内很快又重新安静了下来，渐渐的只剩下两个人交错的呼吸声，被一点风吹草动就搞得心中警铃大作的小浣熊重新放松了精神，装模作样的抿了几口杯子里的啤酒，然后才偷偷把自己的视线重新扭了回来，绫野刚好像是换了一个自认为可以更舒服的姿势蜷缩在沙发上，但是介于他天生而来的身高优势，山田孝之觉得在这么小的沙发上，对方怎么躺着都绝对不会很舒服的，第二天肯定会被硌的腰酸背痛然后冲他抱怨昨晚怎么不叫醒自己之类的。眼前这样的场景在原来的话明明原来并不少见，但是毕竟他们也很久没两个人私下里好好聚一下了，所以山田孝之还是犹豫了一会，然后才放下酒杯蹑手蹑脚的凑了过去，他先是躲在沙发的一边用手指试探性的戳了戳对方的胳膊，还轻声的叫了几次对方的名字，看到绫野刚确实是完全没反应之后，他才稍微放大了点胆子，用手握住对方的肩膀小幅度的摇了摇，这样小心翼翼的反复确认过几次，他才像终于感到了安全似的放松了警惕，悄悄从沙发侧面钻了出来，慢慢的向躺在沙发上熟睡的某个人越凑越近越凑越近越凑越近，猫咪一样睁大了眼睛盯着绫野刚的脸看，说是在看着，也许他是在观察，或者更有可能的，他就是在对着另一个男人发呆也说不定。感觉山田孝之这样的举动实在是太可爱太像一只小动物了，所以绫野刚不得不很努力的憋笑装睡才能不让自己破功，他想等到合适的一刻再睁开眼睛，就像狐狸捕食的时候都要沉住气等待最佳时机的才能一跃而出一举成功的道理一样，当然他倒也不是出于想要吓唬对方的意愿才故意这么做的，大概就是因为这个男人实在是太可爱了，平时在番组上对自己各种毫不留情各种嫌弃，结果到了现在却这么害羞这么可爱，就算他再温柔也真的忍不住想要稍微欺负一下。  
于是就在某只小浣熊终于找到合适的观看位置不动了，并且戒心全无的面对面盯着眼前的男人呆愣了一会之后，绫野刚突然快速的、猝不及防的，一下子睁开了自己的眼睛，吓得本来一脸安稳满足全然放松的小浣熊整个人都不好起来了，只顾得上惊讶的睁大了眼睛看着对方，那张脸上的表情绫野刚可是一点都没看露，因为虹膜色素很淡所以他是很畏光的人，也就是说现在的光线对他的眼睛来说，反而算是可以很快适应的程度。呆愣的看着眼前清醒过来的男人，山田孝之瞬间有些大脑当机不知如何是好，如果他真的有尾巴的话，那他的尾巴现在一定是整根都惊恐的炸了起来，他下意识的随着绫野刚起身的动作往后挪，直到自己的背部碰到了桌子边沿无路可退才不得不停了下来，从沙发到桌子的距离很窄，虽然坐下一个人是完全没问题的，但是如果换做两个男人非要挤在这里距离肯定会很尴尬，所以他向桌沿缓慢的移动着自己的身体试图逃跑，或者想着干脆想要在木质地板上找个洞钻进去算了，尽管如此努力的尝试着，但最终他还是被某只狐狸翻身压在了地板上，对方得意洋洋的扬着唇角看向他，脸上一副毫不掩饰的终于被我抓到了吧的神态，还顺势把一条腿抵了进来，一时间害得他整个人都动弹不得，不过两个人也就僵持了那么一小下，大概是看他还处在恍惚之中，绫野刚很快就体贴的把他放开了。  
“不想做也可以不做哦。”这么温柔的建议着，他看起来好像是已经没了兴致似的和山田孝之拉开了距离，独自坐到了一边，自顾自的点上了一根烟放到唇边。  
“要做的话还是去床上。”从惊恐之中稍微回过神来的小浣熊立刻开始用常态掩饰自己，边这么说着边非常主动的自己起身往卧室走。  
既然得到了许可那就也没必要忍耐什么了，非常随意的转了转手腕，绫野刚把手中的烟蒂碾灭在烟灰缸里，随着山田孝之一起走到了卧室内，把对方压在身下什么的都只是顺势，毕竟他们也不是第一次做爱了，他伸手摘掉了对方戴着的框镜放在床侧的柜子上，然后微微俯下身，手指插入对方半场的黑发中，伸出舌尖去温柔的轻轻舔吮对方的嘴唇，山田孝之不得不承认这是会安抚他的行为，但是他好像越是喜欢什么便越要避开，所以他从来不会去主动索要，甚至连自己的嘴唇都懒得涂唇膏保养一下，唇部总是干燥甚至起皮的，所以他虽然长着极其可爱的喵嘴，也努力把它搞成看起来让人没有什么接吻的欲望的样子，这就好像他真的非常喜欢绫野刚，却还要在番组上不断嫌弃他的道理差不多。放开对方被自己舔的微微濡湿的嘴唇，绫野刚真是轻而易举的就把自己的舌尖抵入了山田孝之的口中，他可以尽可能的纠缠或者舔舐都没关系，虽然对方会把自己柔软的舌尖也凑过来回应他，但是那个人好像真的不经常接吻，各种意义上都完全是任他引导或者摆布的状态，山田孝之觉得自己的口腔内都是酒精和烟草的味道，令人混乱随着对方的动作粗暴的在他口腔中混杂，扰乱了舌面上的味蕾，竟然分泌出一种令人产生错觉的甜蜜味道。随着深吻的动作，绫野刚非常自然的把自己的另一只手伸入了对方的衣内，修长的手指顺着对方的腰部抚了上去，结实又柔软的腰部，如果不是拍戏拍到过的话，大概很难有人会去想这个人的身体真的柔韧度极高这件事吧，绫野刚把自己的舌尖退出了对方的口腔，温柔的舔了舔对方濡湿的唇瓣，以此来结束这个对山田孝之来说甜到快要发腻的亲吻，他安抚似的稍微多啄了几下怀里那人湿润柔软的嘴唇，现在这样吻起来要比刚才感觉好多了，让人快要不舍的把他放开。他的手掌向上抚摸过对方的身体，那人的腹部上还覆盖着些许柔软的绒毛，就这样小小的但是却又毛绒绒的样子也是对方让人觉得可爱的部分之一，包括他的有些粉丝好像也对他的体毛有些莫名强烈的执念。大概是因为今天山田孝之穿的这件衣服实在是太好扒掉了，所以绫野刚的手很快就伸到了他的胸口，手指捏着他充血的乳尖，时轻时重的来回向外拉扯碾磨起来，这个动作让他忍不住吃痛的呜咽了一声，原本还有点软趴趴的乳头很快就在这样的刺激之下挺立了起来，只是对方微长的指甲像这样在他的胸口来回碾磨，实在是把他的乳尖弄得很痛，月牙形状的痕迹深浅不一的在他乳头周围留下了一圈，也不知道压在他身上那个人到底是不是故意的，这种又痛又麻的感觉让他忍不住挣扎了一下，但是很快的他就被对方有些粗暴的扯过了头发，随后令他身子发软的吮吻便细密温柔的落在了他的耳唇上，湿润的舔吻伴随着那人在他耳畔有些急促的呼吸声，很容易便让他产生了对方现在真的很想要自己的认知，这个不知对错想法让他腹部发热，自觉的配合着眼前那人的抚摸向上挺了挺自己的腰部，对方蓄起的胡茬有意无意的刺在他颈部柔软的皮肤上，有点刺痛的感觉让他本能的忍不住想躲开，为此他整个人都难以压抑的微微颤抖起来，身体下意识的瑟缩了起来，身体很快就不能自制的本能的有了反应，不得不说他就是喜欢粗暴或者带点强迫性质，伴随着些许疼痛的，绫野刚也非常乐于在他身上留下痕迹，他认为难以磨灭的痕迹是经历或者记忆的证明，所以在这一点上他们两个人把握的都非常好。  
“抱歉抱歉，弄痛你了吗，之后我会好好把指甲剪掉的。”似乎是注意到了他的疼痛，某人贴在他的脖颈处，一边安慰似的温柔的轻啄了几下他颈子上的皮肤，一边声音沙哑的向他道歉，“太痛的话，我帮你舔一下吧。”  
这么说着山田孝之就感觉自己的衣服被直接撩到了腋下，右边的乳尖刚刚被对方玩弄着来回捏了半天，现在已经可怜的涨的发红，直接暴露在微凉的空气中让他忍不住下意识的微微颤抖，温热濡湿的感觉随后很快的就附上了他的胸口，伴随着胡茬剐蹭在胸口激起的略带刺痛感，对方的舌尖偶尔掠过逗弄着他已经被搞得异常敏感的乳尖，向上舔出一道暧昧的水渍，连胸口的毛发都被弄得有些湿润的贴在皮肤上。绫野刚非常适时适度的收回了插在他发间用力拽着他发根的手，反之向下摸去，看都没看的三下两下就利落解开了他的皮带，拉开牛仔裤的拉链就把手直接伸了进去，修长而又骨节整齐的手指握住他已经被前液弄得一塌糊涂的阴茎，拇指顺着他阴茎顶端的缝隙来回摩擦着，稍微用了点力道摁压着顶端那个小孔，偶尔指甲轻轻剐蹭过那里带来难以忍受的酥麻和痛感，又痛又舒服的感觉让他有一种想要快点射出来的冲动，他的腿根紧绷颤抖着，喉咙里越来越多压抑不住的甜蜜的呻吟和请求，他磨蹭着想要夹紧对方的胳膊，好阻止对方这样的动作，可惜实在是没什么作用，压在他身上的人仿佛是故意一样，伴随着手上的动作用上牙齿稍微向外扯了扯他的乳尖施以刺激，他只觉得瞬间脑中一片空白，然后就忍不住挺起自己的腰部，身体微微抽搐了几下射直接在了自己的裤子里。整件事的始作俑者有些开心的扬着唇角把手从他的裤子里抽了出来，直起了身子，看了看对方射在自己手上大量的精液，好像也没太在意的，伸出舌尖来稍微舔了舔，那样狐狸似的眯着眼睛，伸出舌尖舔舐手指的动作让山田孝之忍不住耳尖都充血涨红了，尤其对方手上的精液还是自己刚刚射上去的。注意到这点的绫野刚重新俯身贴了过去，体贴的往他因为高潮而发软的腰部下面垫个枕头，然后扯掉了他碍事的裤子，伸手从床头柜的抽屉里拿出了一瓶润滑剂，分开他一直颤抖着并拢的双腿，手指就着刚刚他自己射出来的精液和微凉的润滑剂一起抵进了他体内，说实话，他现在的身体的确很适合扩张，完全放松又敏感的没什么力气，无力反抗到完全是任人摆布的状态。  
伴随着大量润滑用的液体，他的后穴很快就适应了三根手指，并且随着对方来回抽动手指的动作甜蜜的往自己身体里吞吃着，压在他身上的人乐此不疲的用手指碾磨着他的前列腺，轻车熟路的四下开发着他的身体，时不时的用指甲剐蹭过他的肠道，那种熟悉的，又痛又爽的舒服的感觉让他忍不住像想要被主人爱抚的猫咪似的，难耐的咕噜磨蹭了起来，只是被手指抚慰的不满足感很快就蹿入了他的脑中，似乎是度过了短暂的不应期，他的阴茎难以控制的再次有了反应，压在他身上的人一只手狠狠的捏着他的臀部，指甲在圆润白皙的臀部刺出了深红色的弯月形的痕迹，对方更大的分开了他的双腿，然后另一只手扶着自己的勃起，用力的把自己撞入了他体内，那份难以忍受的空虚瞬间被填满的感觉，让他忍不住贪心的的用双腿环住了对方的腰部，想要更多更用力更深刻的碰撞一般，他颤抖着配合着对方抽插顶撞的动作，灼热又柔软的肠肉乖顺的吮着对方的勃起，承受着对方的律动，于是很快的，他们几乎在同一时刻攀上了顶峰，过分强烈的快感让他感觉自己有些眼前都有些失焦，可是腹部和后穴的黏腻感却很好的告诉了他刚才都发生了什么事，他有些呆愣的看着眼前的男人，对方温柔的笑着俯身下来，怕他感到不安一样安慰似的轻轻亲吻他，在对方凑过来的时候，他能听到那个人胸腔里鼓动着的激烈的心跳声，就和他此刻一模一样，这让他在对方温柔的把他抱在怀里的时候，忍不住不知所措的睁大了眼睛。  
如今终于成熟起来的他，明明应该已经放弃去寻找自己的栖身之所了。

Fin


End file.
